1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rodent bait stations and, more particularly, to specially configured weights for securing rodent bait stations. The rodent bait station weight prevents the accidental and incidental moving or tipping over of a bait station.
2. Description of Related Art
The pest control industry plays an important role in maintaining the health and safety of the community. Rodents such as mice and rats have long been known to be carriers of disease. Their efficient extermination significantly improves the physical and psychological well-being of a community.
A common method of vermin extermination involves the use of bait stations that contain a poisonous bait. However, a primary concern when using bait stations is that a bait station may be inadvertently tipped over or moved. If a bait station is accidentally tipped over, then the poisonous contents of the bait station are released and any unsuspecting pet or even a small child could come in contact with the poisonous bait with detrimental consequences. If the bait station is accidentally moved, the bait station could be less accessible to the rodents and therefore, less effective in eradicating the pest. Therefore, it would be extremely advantageous to have the bait station securely anchored in place thereby eliminating the possibility of accidental tipovers or inadvertent displacement.
The prior art describes a variety of rodent bait stations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 357,969 issued on May 2, 1995 to J. L. Brickey describes an ornamental design for a combined bait holder and weight. An exterminating device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,326 issued on Jul. 13, 1954 to C. N. Gardner et al. The exterminating device has a rectangular housing with an opening for a rodent to enter the device. A holder in the device contains poisonous bait for the rodent to consume.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,337 issued on Jun. 12, 1984 to C. G. D. Williams describes a rodent feeding station. The feeding station has a generally rectangular housing that forms an enclosure containing a separate bait cup which cooperates with the walls of the enclosure to form an inexpensive disposable product. The housing has a pair of initially covered holes which permit a rodent to enter the housing and travel to an opening offset from the holes which provide access to the bait cup. A vermin bait station is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,992 issued on Sep. 5, 1995 to R. J. Stewart. The bait station includes an outer housing and an inner housing slidably movable with respect to the outer housing. The inner housing is movable between open, closed, and extended positions.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The invention is a tough, durable rodent bait station weight to anchor a bait station firmly in place and thereby preventing the tipping over of the bait station and the spilling of the bait station""s toxic contents. The weights of the present invention are configured to conform to the contour of the bait station thereby ensuring the proper distribution of the anchoring weight. The portion of the weight that is directly coupled to the bait station is denser than the remaining portion of the weight. This increased hardness at the point of attachment ensures a strong connection. A pair of parallel ridges on the weight elevate the bait station above the weight, and serve to function as a moisture release to remove excess moisture from the bait station thereby preventing bait station corrosion.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a rodent bait station weight to anchor a bait station firmly in place.
It is another object of the invention to provide a rodent bait station weight that is easy to attach and remove.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a rodent bait station weight that is weather resistant.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a rodent bait station weight that prevents moisture from building up and corroding a bait station.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in a rodent bait station weight for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.